A Girl Just Needs Her Sister
by twilight.equals.love
Summary: Leisl was always prone to nightmares. She was so strong it was only natural she took out her worries in some fashion. As with any heartbreak sometimes a girl just needs her sister. -one shot-


_**I do not own the Sound of Music. R&R : ) Pretend that Maria and Georg do not return from their honeymoon for atleast a day after the Leisl/Rolf confrontation in the square.**_

_A Girl Just Needs Her Sister_

Leisl was restless in her bed as she drifted in and out of a troubled slumber. Flashes kept filling her head and causing her to wake with a start, sweat on her brow and her breathing raspy. She saw images of Rolf leaving her, the eminent war, her father being taken away, her siblings separated, mother falling ill as her first mother did, and a thousand other things that could cause her family's life to slip away.

As she woke for the fourth time that night she let a small scream slip from lips as she tried to calm herself. Her last dream had been particularly vivid. The Rolf she knew had suddenly merged into a menacing figure, armed with a rifle and had been pursuing her family. As they were almost safely over the border a shot rang out in her dream and as she turned, she saw her father lying on the ground, her mother kneeling next to him and crying. The other children looked lost. Leisl tried to move, tried to run towards her mother as she saw Rolf point the gun next at Maria, but her feet were glued in place. She could not move and no words escaped her lips. As that last shot pierced through the air, Leisl woke with a start, bolting upright in bed. It had only been a dream. She told herself this over and over, willing her heart to slow to a normal pace. It was the only sound she could here- that rapidly pounding heart, the heart that she had given so carelessly to a boy she thought she knew.

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she thought of Rolf's steely talk with her the last time they had met in town. Leisl was the strong one though, and no tears left her eyes. Even in the comfort of her own bedroom she could not let herself fall apart. Perhaps it was the years of practice, maybe it was the loss she had suffered so early in life that made her so iron-willed and dependable. However, it was much more likely that Leisl simply knew that if she were to let herself cry for this boy then she would fall apart all together. She was not used to letting her emotions show like that. She was after all, the eldest daughter of Captain Von Trapp and had for many years, been the only mother or parental figure the other children had been able to depend on.

Getting up out of her bed, she walked over to her bureau with the gilded mirror and lit a candle. She stared into the mirror, staring at her reflection. Why had Rolf picked them over her? Why had he chosen to join the Nazis? Was she so terribly naive that she had believed that he was the one for her? She knew that she had been. Looking back on her time with him she knew there had been signs, little comments here and there, steely looks when she said something devoutly patriotic. However, Leisl could not help but blame herself for what had happened. She felt that she should have been able to hold on to his love, to keep him here. She should have been enough to make him want to stay here and not join the Nazis. She had heard news that he was to leave for a military base in Germany within the month.

Why couldn't she hold him here? What had she done wrong? Was she not smart enough? She knew that wasn't right. She was always reading- maybe not as much as Brigitta but she could hold her own in a debate about the classics. Was she not enjoyable company? No, she knew if she had bored him that he would not have come around so often. Had she not listened to his dreams and worries and comforted him? She remembered listening to him talk of the future. She had always smiled at the fact that she was usually included in his musings. Maybe it all came down to how naive he thought she was. She was bitter as she thought of this, realizing he had commented on it once, telling her that she was not ready to face a world of men. She swallowed the bile that rose up in her throat as she remembered their time together in the gazebo. Then again he had told her he wanted to protect her and that she could depend on him.

Looking into the mirror, she traced her finger lightly across her lips, trying to remember the feel of his kiss. Her lips were pink and soft, usually pulled into a pleasant smile when she was with him. She smoothed down her chestnut hair and examined it. It was neatly kept and had a hint of shine to it- certainly something that added to her allure. Laying her palm upon her cheek she felt her smooth, alabaster skin. Her nose, she noted, was exactly like her first mothers and she had been a great beauty. Looking at the reflection of her eyes she noted how vividly blue they were. It dawned on her that they were exactly the same as her fathers. A grimace crossed her face. The last time she had spoken with Rolf he had practically threatened her father. Of course Leisl knew that her appearance was not really the reason that Rolf had been so cold to her but she couldn't help but wonder what was. It was eating at her and the rest of her siblings and even Uncle Max had noticed the change in her.

As Leisl stood in front of the mirror she heard the door open and saw Louisa's reflection beside her own. The younger girl looked sympathetic. Although Leisl had not shared what had happened with her she had guessed that it had something to do with the exchange with Rolf earlier. Sitting down on the edge of Leisl's bed she waited for Leisl to turn around before she spoke.

"I heard you scream," Louisa stated, "I thought I should come check on you."

"You know I'm perfectly fine," Leisl said with a faint smile on her face.

"No you're not," Louisa shook her head, "I'm your sister. You should be able to tell me these things. I know that maybe I can't give you advice but I can try to help. I know that you have been feeling awful ever since you talked with Rolf in the square. What did he say to you?"

Leisl shook her head, "Louisa you worry about me too much. I'm alright. It's a trivial thing. I'll get over it."

"You really are just like father was you know," Louisa said, "You shut everything up and are determined to be the strong one. One of these days you are going to crack though. A person can't bottle everything up- it's not healthy."

"Louisa, just leave it alone," Leisl told her.

"I'm not leaving you alone. I know you've been having nightmares again- just like after mother died or when Gretl was really ill a few years ago. I've heard you cry out in the night for the past week Leisl," Louisa said, "I'm stubborn too you know. It's a family trait."

Leisl sighed, "Do you think I'm... pretty?"

"What?" Louisa asked.

Leisl asked again, "Am I attractive?"

Louisa rolled her eyes, "You are the spitting image of our mother Leisl. I wish I looked like you do. You capture everyone's attention. I'm afraid you rather outshine me in that department."

Leisl continued, "Am I pleasant company?"

Louisa replied, "You are very entertaining and wonderfully engaging as well. Why do you think all the young men you meet try to win your attention."

"Do you think I am hopelessly naive?" Leisl grimaced.

"You're sixteen. You're supposed to be," Louisa answered.

"Well if I am apparently such a lovely companion why would he go and do this? Why would he leave me like this? He was so cold and distant when he spoke to me. I don't believe he ever loved me at all," Leisl sighed.

"Oh Leisl, I'm sure he loved you a great deal. Any man you set your sight on would fall for you in an instant. I know that Rolf hurt you and I know that you probably don't want to tell me what happened between the two of you but I..." Louisa started.

"Why wasn't I enough?" Leisl burst out suddenly, "What is so wrong with me?"

Louisa looked shocked that for once Leisl had cracked her composure, "But nothing is wrong with you."

"There obviously is," Leisl groaned, "And the only thing I can think of is that maybe he wanted someone who wasn't so naive- someone more worldly."

"Then he is a fool," Louisa replied frankly, "Any man who would hurt you is an utter fool. Leisl, listen to me. I am your sister and I love you and I don't want to see you so put out with yourself- especially when you have done nothing wrong. Rolf is a boy who was easily swayed by the Nazis. He is young and to tell you the complete and utter truth, he is the naive one. If he believes the lies they are feeding him then he is the one who has some things to learn- not you."

Leisl almost smiled the heartfelt moment she had shared with Louisa, "Will you stay with me?"

Louisa nodded and the two girls lay down in Leisl's bed. Louisa waited for Leisl to fall asleep before kissing her forehead gently. They were sisters and Louisa had always been the fiercely protective one. Leisl cried out a few more times that night. Louisa knew that she had always been prone to nightmares. Whenever something horrible was happening Leisl was often plagued with sleepless nights. Since she was used to being so strong during the day it was only natural that Leisl's worries and fears came out in some way, so Louisa thought. She stayed there all night, getting very little sleep herself. However, Louisa felt she owed it to Leisl to stay. She liked the fact that for once she could be the one to help her sister, rather than the other way around. Louisa knew that mother would probably want to know about this but sometimes a girl just needs her sister.

**ell? I always loved Leisl in the movie but I would have liked to see more sibling interaction.**


End file.
